In this study, pegylated interferon alfa-2b (PEG-Intron) is administerd subcutaneously once a week to pediatric patients with diffuse pontine gliomas who have completed radiation therapy. The endpoint of the trial is 2-year survival compared to historical controls. To date, 17 patients have been enrolled. All patients have tolerated the PEG-Introntherapy well, with no adverse events directly attributable to the study agent. The study is enrolling 24 patients and taking an early look for efficacy. Two of our patients to date have survived 2 years from diagnosis. The study is ongoing.